


Chance, Fate, Destiny

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Hunter Jesse McCree, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, and then meet again during the defense of the castle, and then one more time some time after that, blackwatch is a hunting agency, brief mention of gabriel reyes, rating will DEFINITELY go up so watch for that, so basically they meet when they're young, tags will be added as chapters get posted, the shimada clan is a huge and powerful demon clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first meeting was by chance.The second was believed to be the work of fate.The third convinced them that they were destined to stay together.





	Chance, Fate, Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> what up it's ya boi back with another mchan fic since my first one did amazing well!! (ty btw!! ;u; )
> 
> I love junkensteins revenge with a passion and it's always halloween in my heart so I decided to combine the three things that I love and put them together. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 1!!
> 
> (also I was half asleep while writing the whole thing so I apologize in advanced for the probably many mistakes here rip)

They first met by chance.

Jesse McCree was nineteen years old when he was recruited into the Blackwatch Hunting Agency on a join-or-die circumstance given by the extremely talented Chief Hunter Gabriel Reyes. Recognizing that the kid was sharp as wit and a precisive shot, Reyes took Jesse under his wing and turned a scrappy dead-end hooligan into one of the best junior hunters in Aldersbrunn.

Fast forward three years later and McCree has become one of most prized hunters in the agency, becoming a popular choice for dealing with supernatural beings. Tonight he finds himself performing recon on the outskirts of the forest on a rumor that a werewolf is prowling around, looking for ignorant and unfortunate prey. A waste of time, he thinks, but orders are orders. He was about to call it quits when suddenly a loud, piercing noise makes its way through the thick woods.

The screech traveled down his spine in an electric shock, striking all his nerves. It certainly wasn’t a human making that noise but…could it be the werewolf? No, they sound like dogs in pain and this sounded absolutely nothing like a dog. Maybe a banshee? Nah, the frequency isn’t deafening him at all. What exactly could it be…

Curiosity killed the cat and ate it too, but since when has Jesse McCree ever afraid of curiosity? After making sure his Peacekeeper was fully loaded with silver bullets and his protective wards were active, he followed the echoing screech into the belly of the forest.

 

* * *

 

 

McCree didn’t know how far he walked, one maybe two miles in, before he finally found the source of the cry. After pushing himself past a dense thicket, he couldn’t believe his eyes. On the ground was a trembling oni, covered in muck and blood from what McCree could only guess a pretty intense fight. Next to the demon was a towering beast with mangy fur and moon glow eyes that he could only assume was the werewolf he was sent to look for in the first place. Using the night time and his position to his advantage, McCree raised his revolver and took aim at the beasts head and counted down.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Bang!_

The beast let out a pained howl as it fell to the ground with a large _thud_ , dead as the grass in the dessert. After making sure the mongrel was dead, he quickly made his way to the injured oni. McCree knelt down and ghosted a hand over their arm before having it slapped away by a sharp clawed hand.

“Get away from me you hunter!” The oni yelled, panting heavily from the pain. “I know you’re here for me too, and you will not have me!”

McCree stared at the being, absolutely baffled. Even if he was a hunter, he hadn’t made any move to attack the oni. In fact, he thought he saved his life. Why would the demon think that he was here to hunt him? He took out the emergency aid pack he carried and laid it out.

“I’m not here to hunt ya. In fact I came to save ya and I would love to finish my job of doing that, if you’ll let me.” McCree tried to sound as sincere as he possibly could as he looked up instructions in his handbook for how to treat an injured oni.

The being shook in silence for a tic, a mixture of the pain and cold affecting him, before finally letting out a rasped sigh, defeated. “Very well.”

McCree gave a small smile, pleased. “Good. Can you turn over for me so I can get a look at the wound?”

The oni went to turn, but let out a sharp gasp as white hot pain surged from his wound. McCree tried his best to comfort him, murmurs of _easy there_ and letting the being take his time turning on his backside. Little did he know he would be rewarded with a treat.

McCree’s breath caught in his throat at the sight. The oni was, despite how rough he looked, drop dead _gorgeous_. He had cheekbones as sharp as glass, red facial markings that outlined his milky white, glowing eyes, and dark raven locks that cascaded down to his shoulders. Not to mention the elegant yet ferocious horns protruding from his forehead and the jawline that could absolutely kill a man or three. He had to be the most beautiful creature McCree had ever laid his eyes on.

A pained moan brought him back to reality, and McCree was immediately focused on finding and healing the wound. After a quick scan of the demons body (which McCree noticed he had an intricate demon tattoo going down a well-toned arm and _damn_ , did that increase his attraction to the being), he found the wound on his right side. He grabbed the stitches, gauze, and anesthetic and began quickly, yet carefully, working to close it.

While closing the wound, the oni passed out, whether from pain or just pure exhaustion, McCree did not know. After finishing the final stitch and cleaning up the site, he debated on bringing him back to his hut. What would Reyes think if he found out he was housing a demon? Worse, what if the demon turned on him when he awoke later? His impulse control was repeating this like a mantra in his head.

For better or for worse, McCree has lived by impulse and tonight was no different. He carefully picked up the oni and carried him all the way back to his hut to allow him to rest.

 

* * *

           

Hanzo awoke the next morning to bright light being filtered through a small window above the cot he somehow found himself on. Panic at his unfamiliar surroundings caused him to jump up, white hot pain surging through his veins from the wound being disturbed. He let out a cry.

A man came busting through the already flimsy door to the room, his face covered in concern. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked from the doorway, not entering the room out of respect.

Suddenly last night’s events came tumbling back to him. The fight with his brother, the escaping into the woods, the sudden werewolf attack, and lastly the strange hunter who saved his life. Hanzo earned a small headache just by thinking about it all. How could he go out and be so ignorant and careless? Going to a place her barely knew and letting his guard down, how foolish.

A cough brought him back from his chastising and he glanced up at the man in the doorway. He looked about his age with messy, oak hair and a bit of scruff on his face. Hanzo also noted the tattoo on his left forearm, which represented a gang with a reputation for dealings with the undead. All in all, Hanzo found him very attractive, but he was still an unknown.

He waved one of his hands. “I’m fine.” He lied, hoping that he would believe him, but he saw through it. The hunter scoffed.

“Yeah, and I’m the lord of Aldersbrunn.” Hanzo rolled his eyes at the man. “Look, I wanna help you. If I wanted to kill ya, I would’ve right then and there. You have nothin’ to worry about.”

The demon shot the hunter a glare that could kill any ordinary man. “How do I know you’re not going to use me for ransom? You could be healing me only to sell me off to some street rats for quick money.”

The hunter looked stunned at his statement. “Now why on Earth would I do that? Like I told ya before, you’re hurt and I wanna help, no strings attached.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. “I dunno how I can phrase it better than that.”

Hanzo stared at him hard. He accepted the help last night but that was only because he was teetering on consciousness, desperate for help. Now? He wasn’t as desperate and he was wide awake, fully capable of transporting back to his realm and getting help from Genji. But…there was a certain aura around this man that drew Hanzo in and made him believe him. Maybe it was the thick, smooth accent that washed over him in the most wonderful way or perhaps it was those fine coffee eyes that captivated his.

The demon sighed in defeat. “I…believe you.” He watched as the hunter smiled sweetly at him, his insides fluttering at the site. Foolish. “However, if you do anything to disrespect me I will kill you, hunter.”

The younger man gave a light-hearted chuckle at the threat. “I hear ya, loud and clear. And the name’s Jesse McCree by the way, but you can just call me Jesse.”

“Jesse…” He repeated slowly and he could’ve sworn he saw McCree’s face turn just a tad bit red. “You may call me Hanzo.”

McCree grinned. “Well, Hanzo, I take it you’re might be mighty thirsty after last night.” He motioned to what Hanzo could only guess was the kitchen. “Can I getcha somethin’ to drink? Water, tea, coffee..”

Hanzo couldn’t help but give a small smile back. “Tea, please.”

 _Somehow, this will not be so bad_ , he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

During Hanzo’s recovery, McCree was nothing but a gentleman. He tended Hanzo’s wounds carefully and swiftly, always brought the demon fresh clothes to wear that were comfy and warm, and always tried to make Hanzo feel better, whether it be by words or actions. How McCree treated him caused him to relax until he felt dangerously comfortable around the hunter. In turn, Hanzo noticed Jesse drop a few endearments now and then that made his heart flutter. It was like a drug to him, becoming more addicted as time passed.

Hanzo can’t say he minded.

Some nights, when the two were feeling somber, they shared their backgrounds. Hanzo learned that McCree was indeed part of a gang that made deals with the undead and manipulated supernaturals, but joined Blackwatch as an opportunity to redeem himself for treating the good like they were bad. McCree, in turn, learned that Hanzo was the heir of one of the most powerful and influential demon clans in Hanamura with a brother that seemed to annoy him to no end.

The mutual trust the two had formed over the course of a few weeks took a toll on both. They grew ever more familiar to each other and everything felt absolutely perfect and right.

But chance was never as kind as fate or destiny.

When Hanzo’s injury was nothing more than a scar, a memory, he explained how he had to go back to Hanamura, despite how much he wanted to stay. McCree too, wasn’t happy about him leaving, growing just as attached to the demon as Hanzo did to him.

They stood outside of the hut, darkness enclosing the duo as the last of the sun hid away. Hanzo held Jesse into a tight embrace, one he was returned way too quickly. He whispered into Hanzo’s temple, “Will I ever see ya again?”

The oni buried his face a bit deeper into the hunters chest. “I…do not know. Fate usually isn’t that kind.”

McCree laughed, a hollow thing. “You think this is all fate?”

“I’d like to believe in at least one thing that you mortals do.”

The duo stood there a long, silent moment before finally parting, both bodies shivering from the lack of heat.

“Before I go, however, I would like to give you something.” With a few waves of his hands, he summoned a small pendant and presented it to McCree.

Jesse took the pendant and eyed it. It was made of pure gold, shining with even the smallest amount of light hitting it. The gemstone was a finely cut ruby with faint yellow geometric shapes inside of it. It was absolutely gorgeous, just like the man who gave it to him.

“Aw, darlin’, you don’t hafta give me anythin’, but I ‘preciate it none of the less.” He secured it around his neck. “I promise ya, I’ll wear it every day.”

Hanzo smiled down at the ground and then looked back up at Jesse, seeing the sorrow and affection in his eyes, a cruel sight. He leaned up and pressed a faint kiss to the stubble on Jesse’s face before turning towards the woods.

“Farewell, Jesse McCree. I hope fate is kind enough to let us meet again.” And in an instant, he was gone.

McCree stood there, dumbfounded, hand hovering over the spot where the demon had kissed him.

“I hope so too, pumpkin. I hope so too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ♥♥♥


End file.
